


A Royal Disaster

by SadisticCupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butlers, Gen, History, Maids, Red Scare, Royalty, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticCupcake/pseuds/SadisticCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't turn away from the bloody mess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> My history presentation.

“Oh, Sergei,” I heard my co-worker say with a sigh. “You are happy that the war is over finally, no?!”

I gave her a small smile as I scrubbed a soiled plate with a soapy sponge. “Yes, Miss Svetlana, I am,” I told her gently. I placed the plate down to dry after I rinsed it off. “Much less stress, but I do worry about an after affect…”

Svetlana giggled and leaned against the white counter, crossing her arms and watching me with her green eyes. “Pish posh!” she exclaimed, a big grin upon her lips while she played with her waist length, dark brown hair. “You are just a worrywart and that’s that!”

With a soft chuckle, I gave her a shrug as I flipped my light brown, shoulder length hair back over my shoulder. “Perhaps…” I trailed off and turned to see Svetlana, locking my dark blue eyes with hers. “…You can never be too careful.”

“I know…I know…”

The both of us tilted our heads to look up at the ceiling above us. We could hear footsteps over our heads on the upper floor. We then turned our attentions back to one another.

“…You should probably get back to work before you get caught by Czar Nicholas,” I informed her then shook my head when she gave me a quick jerk of the head instead of a nod. She then left off in a hurry.

* * *

 

A shriek was what I woke to the next morning. It startled me enough from my slumber that I was already halfway out of my cot. I grabbed a light grey robe and got it on and tied before I heard Svetlana screech out my name in horror.

It wasn’t until I arrived to Svetlana’s side that I was sure of what happened. My heart felt as if it had stopped. It seemed like it was stuck in my throat as well while I stared at the scene.

Kneeling down to a knee, I wrapped an arm around Svetlana and brought her close. She sobbed into my chest, making me hold her even tighter.  I could then hear a sniffle come from her and feel her move her head so she could see me.

“Wh-Who w-would do this…?” she asked in a squeaky voice.

My eyes were fixed to the lifeless bodies of Czar Nicholas, our master, his wife, and their two daughters. I couldn’t turn away from staring at the bloody mess. “…Lenin,” I whispered to her, resting my chin on her head. “Lenin and the Reds…the Bolsheviks…”


End file.
